1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe support apparatus wherein the same provides an enclosed carousel structure rotatably mounted within an elongate housing to provide access to one of a plurality of shoes contained within each vertical wall of the carousel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storage and support of a plurality of shoe pairs presents an obstacle in many households where limited space is available. Various storage apparatus has been set forth in the prior art to support such shoe structure, but frequently requires use of an inordinate space within closets and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a self-enclosed transportable storage closet utilizing a carousel contained within the storage closet structure to mount a plurality of shoe pairs in a readily viewable and accessible manner. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,367 to Stambaugh wherein a shoe rack utilizes a wire-like framework to mount a plurality of shoes thereon in a rotatable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,714 to Busch provides a rotatable rack utilizing a top planar storage surface for mounting of various components thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,781 to Ryan sets forth a shelf structure for fixed securement to a vertical wall for storage of various objects thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,772 to Phillipson sets forth a carousel structure utilizing a wire-like framework to mount various shoes and the like thereon on hooks formed on the carousel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shoe support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well a effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.